Walt Disney Animation Studios/Closing Variants
1920-1953 IMG 2088.PNG|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) IMG 2072.PNG|Pinocchio (1940) IMG 2082.PNG|Fantasia (1940) 0B30275F-A4CB-4FB0-8189-0F38C2C8F924.jpeg|The Reluctant Dragon (1941) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1945) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) 11B22928-B439-4886-86EC-A8DD6A959BE4.jpeg|Song of the South (1946) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) 65C3AAED-4343-4BF0-9460-857CC50830C4.png|So Dear To My Heart (1949) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1950) MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) 1953 1984 1953 1961 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Widescreen 5077636617 079887a953 b.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) Full-screen Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1961 1967 MPPDA 005.png|101 Damlatians (1961) Fullscreen DF01F7F5-4C4C-476B-9E27-E9B3930AD258.jpeg|101 Damlatians (1961) Widescreen E2F747E4-C345-4941-ACCD-23158D8746DA.jpeg|The Parent Trap (1962) (Animated) (Version 1) 2DC24E3D-BBE5-484F-8D90-6EC39BC3D658.png|The Parent Trap (1962) (Animated) (Version 2) Sword In The Stone Screenshot 0038.jpg|The Sword in the Stone (1963) BF55E89F-A023-48F6-8BC3-4FA6D08820A7.png|Mary Poppins (1964) Fullscreen 3B06D11D-6DA9-4685-B3C7-EC5F6682A555.jpeg|Mary Poppins (1964) Widescreen 18D3064C-787D-4451-91D7-F20DF92778C2.png|The Misadventures Of Merlin Jones (1964) 1967 1978 IMG 2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) C480F158-774E-463D-9B76-5818ACC01411.jpeg|Bedknobs & Broomsticks (1971) Widescreen B167382F-E988-4C05-9FB5-D112CD8527CD.png|Bedknobs And Broomsticks (1971) Fullscreen 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Charlotte's Web (1973) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) Snapshot 11.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (Animated) (1977) 5785740329 28c70e6f49 o.png|The Rescuers (1977) 9C36395B-FED1-407D-9FAD-9B3DAC31018A.jpeg|Pete's Dragon (1977) Widescreen D022B0C1-D9AD-4020-AEF9-2822860B62B8.png|Pete's Dragon (1977) Fullscreen IMG 3249.PNG|Watership Down (1978) 1979 1984 8AB0AEFE-E1CA-4428-B4D2-4284F79CF2AD.jpeg|For Pete's Sake (1979) D8D683E2-3C58-47C0-8901-D9890F1BF7F8.jpeg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1980) IMG_2081.PNG|Mickey Mouse (1981) Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-70.jpg|The Fox and the Hound (1982) IMG 2086.PNG|The Secret of NIMH (1983) Snapshot 11.png|Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) Vs180307-001.jpg|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1984) 1984 Present. The ending variant of this well-known, long-lived logo, had spawned many different variants, just like in their variants at the beginning of the movies of the time. Most of the movies had it silent, while some had its ending music play over the logo. There were (at least) two generic variants, one where the full logo played, and the other, which was cut short and starts with the flash coming from the castle (although some movies, i.e. Freaky Friday Release Of 1977, 1984, and re-prints of classic release movies featured this variant at the beginning). 1984–1990 D79073A6-DA93-4EFA-806E-99E906D6AE24.png|Freaky Friday (1977, 1984) IMG 3510.PNG|Barney Snow 1985 EAD75E60-17AE-4D53-9AE9-45388DDFBCEB.jpeg|The Black Cauldron (1986) IMG_3516.PNG|The Great Mouse Detective (1987) IMG_3340.PNG|An American Tail (1987) IMG_2264.PNG|The Chipmunk Adventure (1988) F1114CD6-570D-4491-B0BE-127D7AAE237F.png|Oliver And Company (1989) IMG_3338.PNG|The Land Before Time (1989) IMG 3522.PNG|Fantasia (1990) 1990–2000 Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1990) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Jetsons: The Movie (1991) 3BB70452-7A3C-46AA-8A17-EA05D652C8DA.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1991) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1992) IMG_3380.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1992) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (1993) IMG_3387.PNG|Aladdin (1993) IMG_3392.PNG|The Thief and the Cobbler (1994) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1994) IMG_3390.PNG|The Lion King (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Swan Princess (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs180702-047.jpg|Balto (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) 912BB439-B7CB-435E-B0FD-DA9175A2FAAD.png|Hercules (1997) IMG_1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) IMG_2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (2000) 2000–2007 IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2001) IMG_1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo & Stitch (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2003) IMG 2380.PNG|Brother Bear (2004) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Thomas The Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2006) 8734299C-E293-4021-B3E9-325DA110423C.png|The Wild (2006) 2007-present 2007 2011 F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) 2012 2018 Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012)